Smile
by stanley40001
Summary: The second turning point of the century, one who is from the past, someone who can fight a league of super-powered humans by himself, someone who always put a smile on people's faces, It's... the Joker.
1. Explosive Entry

I do not own my hero academia or any character in this crossover.

The story will be taken in the same universe, only different timelines.

(In an alternate Arkham universe)-Arkham City-

Inside of a cinema, a large hole was visible and there stool a clay liked man in front of a pool, the man standing in silence confused about what is happening, suddenly a blade slashed open his chest and there a man with a bat looking suit jumped out of the clay liked man's body, it was Batman.

Behind him stood the defeated Clay face and now unconscious, he put away his sword and drank half of the cure that can save Joker from his dying body, in that instance batman was cured.

Joker stood above a large machine hanging above, the cure was no needed as he tried his one last taunt with his aching body as he thought he has his victory.

"Get out of my way Bats! I've got a date with immortality!"

Before he could jump down into the Lazarus pit, Batman immediately threw the sword he used towards Joker.

Joker ducked to dodge the blade and instead of him getting hit, the sword hit the electric box on the side of the machine he is next to, causing the machine to swing down.

Everything was shaking.

The machine hit Clay face and pushed his unconscious body into the Lazarous pit and Joker lost his balance due to the structure he's standing on is collapsing, his body falls as clay face's body hit the water, by the time he hit the pool, clay face was fully marched to the pit.

explosions went off and causing Batman to fly back by the shockwave of the explosions.

Batman was laying down on his back and he got himself back up as fast as possible, he looked around and there was no sign of the Joker, he slowly walked towards the Lazarous pit and the pit is now empty.

except a skinny burnt man lying down on the bottom of the pit, his brain was exposed and the mouth part was blown clean off, in a second Batman knew something was wrong, the man was not Joker.

(around 23 century)-one of the Nomu factories-

there were containers filled with water shinning in the dark warehouse, containing man-like creatures with a bird-like beak with different sizes, some with wings and some with a muscular body.

suddenly one of the containers exploded and created a giant hole on the floor, all the water flushed with a now skinny man down into the giant sewer pipe.

Joker was being pushed by the current of the water, he was unable to swim up onto the surface as he was too exhausted, then he had a feeling, the same night that batman kicked him down into a container filled with chemicals.

he felt fear while he falls into the container, the chemicals now fully covering his body and he was unable to breathe, swinging his limbs as he didn't know what to do, as he was sucked down the draining tube.

As his body went down the stream, suddenly he dropped out of the tube and into a pool of water, his flashback stopped as he struggles his way on to the shore.

He crawled himself out of the water, his vision was red and he took a deep breath, he looked down into the puddle of water and saw a man with a red dome on his head, it was himself, it was like how it started, how it all began.

He took off the red dome and saw his face... young again, he could still smell the water of Lazarus around, everywhere, it's like it had become one with the world.

As he put the dome onto the dirt, it starts to melt and turned into clay, again he looks into the puddle he sees himself back to how he looked, but once again healthy. he looked around and see Japanese buildings, as he saw the word Hosu, he knew he's at somewhere else.

He got on his feet and started walking into the alleyways trying to find something that could help him with directions, then he saw two shadows shaped like a Bat and a cat.

He turned around "now, who would these two be? Batman and Cat woman? No… is it just me or is this supposed to be a joke cuz I'm not laughing."

There stands two heroes, one male, and one female, the male hero wore a black catsuit with visible cat eyes, ears and a tail, the female hero wore a blue bat suit with bat-like wings sticking out of her back and also bat ears, Both stood in silence.

"I assume you both are… Cat man and Batwoman?"Joker said now with a joking tone.

"yes and we'll need you to come with us, we followed you here from the warehouse that just exploded, we suspect that you caused the explosion"

"Acting like heroes ay? I've seen better, What if I refuse?" said Joker taunting.

"Then we'll have t—"the male hero froze as he had one step forward, He was filled with fear, every cell of his body is shouting at him telling him to get away from this man in front of him.

"Something wrong?" said the female hero.

Purple smokes began to appear under his feet and the environment was like a void, everything was confusing.

his mind was experiencing indescribable visions and all it took was an instant, he falls to his knees and passes out.

"what? Too scared of being hurt? Don't worry, just give me a few moments and doctor Joker will put a smile on your face" Joker said as he starts to walk towards the dual.

At that moment the female hero immediately ran towards joker to stop him from using his "quirk", but as she approaches Joker, her feet started to lose it's strength, as she got to the distance that is close enough to throw a punch, she dropped onto the ground and starts covering her ears, her mind was too experiencing something, but this time it was the screams of the people Joker killed, she tried to scream to ease the pain but she was too terrified that she couldn't say anything, and at last she too passed out.

"What a surprise, these 2 didn't even have it in them, such a disappointment."He said taking out his knife.

(The next day 6 am)-Hosu general hospital-

"Yesterday night, there were 2 bodies found stabilized on a concrete wall, The victims were identified as Catman Batwoman from the Wayne Enterprises' Hero group that was created to let us remember Bruce Wayne aka Batman's sacrifice since 2016, both heroes were brutally murdered and were displayed on a wall and both had their mouth slashed wild open to looked like a smile, This is a true tragedy, now we will move on to…"

The Television was suddenly turned off, The doctor used one hand to put back down the remote and one hand holding a baby, the doctor walked near a woman with green hair sitting on a hospital bed.

"Your baby is cute and very healthy, Mrs. Midoriya," said the Doctor.

(The characters will have their own separate story so it might take a very long time to update the main story ,plsssss more suggestions!)&!#(^! ^!*(^)


	2. ol pals

Right after the "DEATH" of Bruce Wayne aka Batman, Fries, and Nora enjoyed their last moments together, they thanked Batman for everything he had done for them, they were truly happy, the death of Nora Fries still hurt Victor, but he recovered from it.

The death of Batman caused Gotham's hiding criminals to resurface again without worrying about batman showing up, without the guardian of Gotham, it will need someone to protect the city, Batman inspired people that you don't need superpowers like superman or the flash to save someone and he brought out the good of Gotham, some people started to continue Batman's work, no longer just standing aside and do nothing, they became vigliants, but without instructions, they will fail their mission, so Victor decided to take the lead, repaying Gotham for what he has done, also guiding the new generation of "young heroes", instructing them on what to do.

It convinced Damian Wayne the son of Batman that following his father's path is more effective to bring hope to the people than the league of assassins, he became the new Batman, continuing Bruce's work, he did not inherit the company from the Fox family until hero works were legalized and became the official successor of the name Batman

Victor became Gotham's new protector, Gotham thanked him for being there in the darkest times, he also built his company, teaming up with Wayne Tech, it expanded rapidly, both worked together to innovate Gotham as their first step and later the company spread across the globe, they were everywhere, providing supports to cities to improve their living environment, and it's now one of the world's biggest support companies.

His deeds continued for centuries as he does not age, he inspired generations of heroes, some even worked for him, they all looked up to him as one of the greatest heroes of the world.

(The next night)-Fries Corp, Gotham-

In the CEO office there stood Victor Fries, checking his suit's diagnostics, preparing for another patrol in Gotham City.

not so much an office as a laboratory, in fact, it was located at the top of the skyscraper

"ARMOR DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE-READY FOR DEPLOYMENT"

As Fries finishes the check-up, the balcony of his office was opened by an uninvited guest, it was Batman.

"Victor, how is the suit going."

"The suit is ready for deployment, and Damian… next time please use the front door, I even got a helipad installed for your batwing."It wasn't the first time that Damian entered the room from the balcony, but Fries was not surprised, It was rather casual for Damian's choice of entrances.

"I need your help with a case."Both started walking to the desk, Fries sat down and starts checking his schedule and batman just stood in front of the table.

"It's not every day that the world's second greatest detective to ask for help, so what is it this time." looking back at Damina.

"Do you remember Joker?

"Ah yes… the clown, even to today I still remember how he murders his victims, another impersonator out in the street?" the joker's "death" was still remembered by some people throughout centuries, some worshiped him and even tried to "become" The Joker, so they had to deal with those cases every now and then.

"This one's from Japan, and a lot more different" Damian said while holding out a file."I thought that you know him better than anyone in this century."

Victor takes the file and started reading, soon there was a concerning expression V"This… this is too different, just as cruel as he was." putting down the file.

"No one has ever replicated his work this far before, the explosion of the warehouse and the death of my two employees, something is happening."Fries started walking to his suit, putting it on.

"I agree, and I assume that you are not here just to let me know about the case."

"Even I can't predict every move his worshipers will do for all this time, especially not this one."

"I see I also have some business that I need to attend to in Japan, They could use some extra protection these days, their symbol of peace can't be everywhere at once." both started walking to the balcony, it was clear that Fries has agreed to the request

As the door was opened, the batwing already dropped down seats for the two, a little more advanced than the original Arkham knight incident's version, it can carry more weight, installed with more weaponry and a stronger structure.

When their seats retracted, bringing them up and into the batwing, he both had a feeling that this will be a very long investigation.

(meanwhile)-Musutafu-Japan

Inside a small Library.

"Sir, we're closing right now, can you come back tomorrow?" the librarian said to the man in front of a library computer.

"Give me a minute and I'll be on my way." Said the man with a little comedic tone, " I will only give you one minute if you're still not willing to go then I'll have to force you to leave."

"OK! OK! No need for violence here." the librarian then walks off to the storage room of the library.

"Now…Google….Where….. am….I?"

A map popped up on the screen of the computer showing Hero Library in the city Musutafu of Japan, it's owner collected all kinds of information and history between heroes and villains, It is a heaven for hero otakus though it wasn't popular.

"Japan? How did I travel across the sea like that…it's just like last time I traveled back in time and became the emperor of Japan, funny how those robots actually worked out, then this time could it be…" he looked at the right corner of the screen, it says 2361 July 16th "So this time I traveled forward time."He was a little bit shocked, he has traveled through time yet again, but this time he traveled into the future, he started thinking, _do people still remember me? I mean it's been like 3 centuries, will they even recognize me? _

While he was in deep thoughts "That's one minute, it's time to leave."The librarian just got back from the storage room, he told Joker to leave but nothing happened, joker didn't even move_, it'd be a good thing that they don't recognize me but_ _there might still have people knowing me_

"Hello?" He stepped closer, _so where do I go now? never thought I'd need a hideout in Japan because I hate raw Japanese food so much._

the library put a hand on Joker's right shoulder" hey-"but his hand sunk right though, he tried to pull his hand out but it felt like it's stuck in a solidified clay.

Joker felt it and turned to look at the librarian who was terrified of what was happening, Joker's appearance starting to change from his white pale skin to an average Japanese skin type, his purple suit reforms into a shop keeper uniform, and his face melted for a second and solidifies when a familiar face was formed, it was himself.

He was filled with fear, seeing someone becoming him, he was questioning himself, why does he have this feeling, this should be normal for transformation quirks, then why is he so scared of this man in front of him, something was not right, is this man a villain? What will happen to him?

Joker finally spoke," You just gave me a great idea, you'll do just fine…"

(there'll be more, I promise)


End file.
